Boys&Girls
by s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.y.s.4.e.v.a
Summary: Alright, Girls Do dares, Boys do pranks, when they meet in the middle,Sparks fly; ! Funny, amusing and romantic, M for mainly bad Language...!


**Alright my first One shot Enjoy :)!**

**Thanks to my Beta's for thsi story for giving me awsome Ideas :)!-DeathDaisy && Meggymoo02 **

* * *

><p>"Ohh do it to him," Bella giggled, Alice laughed with her and so did I! I loved going out with the girls and doing our monthly truth or dare. Well its more like dare, we never do truth its to boring.<p>

"Okay," I clear my throat and go up to a young hansom store Clark and smile," Excuse me do you think you can pick that uhh, pink scarf up for me?" Alright don't judge me, I had nothing to work with, as he bends down I slap his ass leaving a big red sticker saying lick me. I rush of before he turns around, like most people he thought I had just slapped his ass, what he didn't know what he was going to walk around with a sticker on his ass saying lick me all day. I rush over to Bella And Alice who were absolutely hysterical.

"Rose, your going to kill me with laughter," Alice said.

"Alright Bella your turn," I laugh wiping a tear out of my eye

"Okay I'm ready," She says calming herself down.

"Alright call Jacob, prank call him saying you're totally in love with him you want him, you've always wanted him, then say oops wrong number sorry then hang up," Bella bit her lip as she fished out her phone. We all knew Jake was in love with her, totally bonkers over her, witch made it even more funny.

"Hello, I love you, I want you to be mine, I've always loved you please be with me,"

"Oh Bella I-"

"Oops sorry wrong number," Bella closed the phone, I could have lost my mind that was so God dam funny, I cant believe she did it, in a cloths shop in town.

"A-Alice," I stutter my laughter taking over.

"Okay what's my dare?" She giggled. I looked at Bella.

"Alice you can, go over and um Oh Go over there by the sweat pants and do the awkward whale as loud as you can over and over again," I was laughing already. Alice sighed, she always got the worst ones. She walked over to the sweat pants lied down on her belly and started to act like a whale, her sweet high pitched voice turned into a deep whooo…!

"Mummy, that girls Having a whale attack," A little boy shouts out, a circle of people started to form around her.

"Is she alright?" a man asked looking down at her on the floor.

"She's wired," the little kid says, she had no choice but to carry on. Me and Bella meanwhile were killing ourselves, Alice was red in the face. Alice had been doing it for about ten minuets, she got up put her hands up in front of her smiled and then walked off, pure shock was on a lot of peoples faces, a few teens started to laugh, I was surprised she didn't get kicked out of the shop.

"I hate you both," she says angrily, that only made us laugh more.

**JPOV -(Jasper)**

"Dude don't drag that bag it'll burst," Edward yelled at Emmet, dumb ass, stupid retard, I don't know why we bring him along sometimes, this was his idea, it was a fucking awful idea to say the most.

"Okay quickly," I say as we add the last bags of clear gelatin mix into Mr Swans swimming pool, yep we had successfully tipped in two hundred and fifty bags of the shite smelling crap, if this don't work I'm going to go fucking bonkers with that douche bag.

"Wahooooooooooo," Emmet screams as he jumps into the pool.

"Retard," I say under my breath.

"Emmet it wont be set yet you big idiot,"

"Help I cant swim help me I'm going to drown," I role my eyes, Edward starts to laugh at his idiotic mind.

"Stand up," I yell at him.

"I can I… ohh," He stands up a sheepish grin coming onto his face. He gets up looking like a wet puppy, a bad smelling puppy at that.

"Okay guys, we'll set the camera here, and when Mr swan comes out for his Night swim we will catch the old geezer looking like a douche bag..! Edward sets the camera in a bush we hurry off, looking at our list of things to do…

"Next we have to Egg the Steven's house," Edward Sighs, That name seems familiar to me?

"Why?"

"Because Mr Steven fucked me over by telling mum and dad I cut class to touch up Jessica Stanley, I did not touch her up, I just jiggled her boobs..!" Edward mutters, I laugh because Jessica must be the most horrible looking girl ever, she always has greasy hair, has a Mona brow, really bad skin, and always has bad breath, why the fuck would Edward even go near her, let alone touch her up.

"Eww Dude why did you even go near her?" Emmet says grossed out, even the big toy monkey new that going near Jessica was a bad idea, was my brother desperate or something?

"Why were you even near her," I ask him, he didn't look up at me he just went red, please don't say she paid him that's just disgusting. We walk in silence to the Stevens house, I don't get it Edward gets plenty of money why would he sink that low.

"I WAS PISSED OKAY," He shouts looking between me and Emmet, ahhh. Emmet burst out laughing.

"Your as bad as me Edward," He chuckles, it was true. We set ourselves outside of Mr Stevens house Eggs in our hands.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"Throw your dam eggs," We plummet egg after egg, finally the asshole came out of his house.. In his dressing gown.

"You hooligans I'm calling the police," He shouts, Edward walks up to him and well, shoves a egg in his mouth.

"Shut it grandpa," Edward sniggers, as we run off, we didn't do this to cause trouble, we did it to have fun and get back at people who piss us off. Emmet's turn.

"Mr Hales house now," Emmet says clapping his hands, right.

"Why we going there?" I ask. Emmet stops in the middle of the road panting a bit.

"Did you ignore me all the way here I told you why, he hid my Batman cape somewhere in the school and wont give it back, he said I'm to old for that and I should concentrate on my Maths lessons" He said sulking a little.

"There's a reason we haven't said anything about that.." I laugh.

"Wait you know where my cape is?" His child like face lightens up.

"Noo course not.." I laugh. We carry on running, luckily they lived pretty close together.

"So the plan, Mr hale is a big fan of his sugar, so we're going to add this crap into his sugar that will make him go to the shits, we found it in dads medication cabinet, it made him go to the shitter every five minuets, this is going to be good," I sigh revenge was sweet, well it wasn't revenge for Emmet since we hid his cape, I mean he never took it of, it smelled like dog crap, he would trip over it while wearing it in a shop, he was even more embarrassing when he tried to jump over out fifteen foot fence, it didn't go well. We sneak into the open window in the kitchen, creep over to the sugar, put the shit in it, stir it around then get the fuck out of there, sorted he should be having the shits for a week now, and maybe his wife and kids, shit we didn't think this through, fuck.

"Dude, his whole family's going to be shitting every five minuets now," I say to Edward, this was his idea.

"So what," He growls back, I calm myself down, I didn't want any family's to get hurt.

"Lunch?" Edward says. My tummy grumbled, I nod my head.

"Oh lets go to that new kids place um Brewster bears," Emmet says like a little kid, me and Edward both sigh.

"First, its not new, second you WILL not fit in the play room, third you got yourself kicked out of there last week for going in the ball pit and arguing with a seven your old kid about the fucking colour of the plastic balls, your almost nineteen Emmet" I snigger at my brother, he's so stupid and funny at the same time.

"I wasn't, I was telling him how they were the size of my BALLS" Emmet argued back.

"And yet you don't seem to have a girlfriend more than a week," we both laugh as Emmet goes red, he wasn't good at distracting the ladies just enough to get into their pants because he's like a little kid no idea what the hell he's doing.

"Why would you tell a seven year old that anyway, how gay…" I trail off…

"I'm not gay," Emmet says shocked, oh now he gets smart. I raise my eyebrows

"Gay and a pervert, nice combination Emmet,"

"I'm not-"

"Alright Emmet,"

" So McDonalds it is,"

"Ow But-"

"Shut up," I worn.

**BPOV**

"I'm hungry," Alice moaned as we walk out of Holister's with bags and bags of stuff.

"McDonalds?" I say my own belly grumbling.

"Yeah why not," Rose sigh's, one of the point in coming out today was for her to get her mind of her Jackass of an Ex boyfriend Mike Newton, they were so wrong for each other, but my blond friend here fell head over heals for him, and then he cheated on her with Lauren, well me and Alice beat the shit out of him, I think I might have kicked him in the balls at one point, we wanted to take her mind of him, maybe find her a new guy, me and Alice weren't looking for relationships, just fun….

The line was fucking massive, I guess everyone wanted to go to McDonalds, I had a craving for a chicken burger though, I was going to let loose if I didn't get one soon. Finally we get to the front of the line, we order quickly because I felt like I was going to wither away, we grab a seat and then tuck in, except..

"He gave me a fucking beef burger, I wanted a chicken burger," bloody hell we'll that's brought my mood down from a ten to a zero.

"Hang on I'll fix it," Rose takes my chicken burger and goes back up to the counter pushing in front of everyone else.

"You McFucked up, idiot," she shouts in the poor guys face before stomping outside, I think she still had anger boiling up in her about Mike.

"I'll be right back Alice," I say getting out of my seat but first I go up to the front desk again pushing in front of everyone.

"Everybody it's been said all over the news that a girl came here had a burger and got aids, she thought the white stuff in the burger was mayonnaise…" I trailed of before looking back at the guy at the desk.

"Thanks for that," he mumbled. I walked outside to find Rose smoking a ciggy, whilst crying, I was guessing she had taken her anger out on a few plant pots since they were scattered all over the floor I'm guessing a teenage boy had said something to her that was a piss take because he has mud all over his face and down his shirt, he didn't meet my eyes. I took the disgusting filth she was smoking out of her hand then put my finger under chin to make our eyes connect.

"Your not over him are you," She shook her head. God dammit.

"What did you do to that guy over there?" I whisper giggling a little, she cracked a smile and sighed.

"As he walked past me he slapped my ass, so I grabbed the plant pot and put it down his shirt," I laugh then look at the over confident teen as he ate his burger.

"Common lets go back inside," I say sweetly, I take Roses hand as I lead her back in.

"Sorry," Rose says fluttering hers at the kid behind the counter. He nods his head and then calls me over, I didn't know what to expect but I didn't expect what he said.

"Sorry about that, here's you chicken burger," he smiles, I had the sudden guilt rush over me, I mouth the word Sorry then walk back to where Rose and Alice were, they were both distracted, I follow my their gaze's all I saw was the back of three heads.

"Oh My God, it is him," Alice squeals.

"Jasper," a blond headed twenty year old looking man looked up from his. Happy meal?

"Alice," he says with a mouthful of chips. Alice runs over to him, flings her hands around his neck as he stands up, well they must know each other, and the way he hugged her back it seems like they could be more than friends.

"Oh flick it at him," I giggle as Edward flicked another chip at the man in front of us, again the man turns around and looks at us, Edward picks up a ketchup pouch he looks at me and I smirk, Edward draped his arm around my shoulder as he throws it at the man, he must have thrown it hard because as it hit the mans head and exploded all over him. We all burst out into laughter, I think I even cried, oh did I mention Edward was fucking HOT!.

Rose was with this cute buff kid called Emmet, he seemed sweet, just a bit stupid. He didn't seem to be all there. She liked him though and as long as she was happy..!

"Alright You six out," The manager sighed, I look at the man in front of us, he glared at us, I never had a great interest in people who fuck other people over, I gave him the middle finger.

"But I haven't finished my happy, meal I didn't even get a toy," Emmet moaned.

"shut up you big idiot," Edward laugh, Oh My God, was he sent down from heaven for me to drool over, his voice, scent, hair, beautiful green eyes, they all attracted me to him, his slender body, his clothes chose was picked purposely to show of his six pack, his strong arms looked perfect and muscular, his scent was sweet smelling almost like jelly, I like jelly. His eyes were a deep green, they glistened in the light, and if you look close enough there's tiny bits of blue in there. His glorious lips looked so delicious, all of him, I just couldn't believe I was actually sitting with a total God.

**JPOV**

I cant believe how Beautiful Alice looks, I mean I've always been attracted to the stunning pixie, from the first second I met her, but after only a week of being with each other full of passion and love my parents end up announcing that my Grandfather had died in England and we were going over there to look after my grandmother. I couldn't concentrate on our love I was to upset so l just left, I text her saying good bye, she wasn't mad just upset, I pissed myself off by hurting her, but I had no choice, we called each other and text for the first month and then it just become to painful so we started to ignore each others letters and everything, we just lost contact, until now, my mum wanted to move back here to forks, God knows why, but she said it was home, so we moved back, leaving Gran in a old peoples home, its been two years since I saw my heart, its been two years since I saw the holder of my heart. I sensibly put my arm around Alice's shoulder, now this is where I should be.

"Out now," The manger says in Emmet's face, Emmet's bottom lip starts to treble as we leave McDonalds. I didn't care though I just wanted to spend as much time with Alice as I can.

**EPOV -Edward.**

She was a piece of heaven, her legs, mouth, eyes, hair, completely made my ideal girl. I never expected to find her in a greasy fast food place. I already feel like I've known her all my life, I already know she's kind, she has a awesome sense of humour and of course she's beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at her chocolate eyes, I think if I look into them for to long I will pass out and never come out of my sweet dream. I was almost to scared to touch her, it wouldn't surprise me if I had made her up, someone or thing to wank over, but she was real, she was my reality, my future, I can feel it now. As we walk over to a grass field that's opposite McDonalds, I never take my arm around Bella away, I would scream out at my loss, something told me she felt the same way, I could stay like this forever, I mean I knew my brother went out with this hot chick just before we left because of grandpa but he never said about his girlfriend's best mate's, her sexy best mate. We all sit down on the grass, Bella Leaned into me lightly, I didn't mind that, it seemed we all has someone, Rose And Emmet, Me and Bella and Jasper and his long lost heart Alice. There was a long pause of silence.

"How about a massive sleep over at mine?" Bella suggests to everyone.

"What about your dad?" Alice said unsure.

"What he don't know wont hurt him," Bella giggled, Oh this bad girl attitude makes her so much more attractive.

**EPOV- Emmet**

Yay A sleep over, I haven't been to one of them in forever. It going to be so much fun. Oh boobies.

Rose's straw like blond hair was soft to the touch, her red lips showed so much against her pale skin, I love her blue sea eyes, they sparkle in the pretty sun light. She had really long eyelashes, I guess they were good for fluttering her way out of trouble. I wanted to kiss her lips, run my hands through her golden hair, she really was perfect for a goof ball like me. I just don't think she would like me back.

"Okay so if we go back to your house, you grab your stuff for the night, and come back to mine," Bella mussed.

"That sounds awesome," Edward says close to her face. They both smile, a connection maybe, they would look good together. I look over at Jasper he was whispering something Into Alice's ear, she smiled, giggled and hit his shoulder playfully, he still liked her I knew it. Then there was me, sitting next to a blond headed Angel, doing nothing….I inch closer to her, she doesn't move just stays silent, again I inch a little closer to her and put my hand over hers, she relaxes, looks at me then smiles, she takes me by surprised me when she sighed then put her head on my crossed lap, she looked up at me, wow maybe I do have this down, maybe she will be mine at the end of the night.

"Okay so have you got a car?" Rose asked sheepishly, whoa her voice is like a violin playing sweet music.

"Um yeah, we have a Volvo," I dribble a little, she giggles and I smile, proud that I had finally made her laugh.

"Alright well lets go," Alice says, standing up, brushing the grass of her leggings, We all set of back to McDonalds to hop in the Volvo, as we start to walk I grab Rose's hand, she didn't object or even flinch, it was like she expected me to do it, that had to be a good sign right.

* * *

><p>"I'm Fucking driving Retard," Jasper shouts, at Edward trying to get into the driver seat. Edward stops him by pulling him back out with his Jacket.<p>

"Don't think so you stupid prick," Its been twenty minuets, they should just fucking chose already. I'm really starting to get pissed now.

"Shut up," I shout, I let go of Rose's hand then push them out of the way, then sit in the drivers seat.

"I'm driving," I yell, then turn the wheel.

"Emmet, one the car isn't started up, second you cant drive because you don't know how to," Edward says, looking down at me like I was a child, they have no idea how they make me feel sometimes.

"Oh," I say going red, I get into the back and Rose sits next to me. Edward and Jasper sort their stupid problems out, as Jasper gets into the drivers seat, Alice dances around to the passenger seat and gets in while Edward and Bella cram into the back with us. its breaking the law but we only have a ten minuet drive.

"OW Emmet move you fucking leg," Edward moaned.

"MOVE IT WERE DIP SHIT," I shout.

"Don't fucking shout at me," Edward growled at me, I shut up, I didn't want to get on the bad side of him.

"Hey common now guys, don't fight, so lets here your full names and phone numbers," Bella smiled.

"Edward Cullen,"

"Emmet Cullen,"

"Jasper Cullen,"

" Oh, your all brothers… anyway.. Bella Swan," What? Shit, I look at Edward, he had his head down, biting his lip.

"Alice Steven's," Jasper said he recognised the name.

"Rose Hale," HOLY SHIT, I SPIKED HER SUGAR, DAM WERE FUCKED. Edward clears his throat,

"Well my number is-" a phone started to go off, so Edward stopped talking, hopefully to think up a bloody clever plan to get us out of this.

"Hey mum, Wait what, what happened to dad, he had a mouthful of egg?" Edward sunk down in his chair.

"Well I'm going for a sleepover at Bella's that alright?" a long pause went by.

"It was a rotten egg, nasty," I couldn't see Alice's face right now but I think it might have been all twisted up, that was a new packet of eggs I think. My phone goes of in my pocket so I fetch it out and read the text.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD, DID YOU PICK THE OLD BATCH OF EGGS UP THAT WE WERE SAVING FOR HALOWEEN?" I didn't even want to read who it was from it was from ether one of them, of course it would be my fault, its always my fucking fault. I text one of thm back.

"DON'T YOU TEXT YELL AT ME, I WAS IN A RUSH YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO GET MY STUPID ASS OUT OF THE HOUSE I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT WITCH EGGS I WAS PICKING UP" and send, giving him a piece of my mind, Edwards phone went of, of course it would be him, Jaspers driving. It took him a matter of seconds to answer me back.

"you stupid, big idiot, if I get detention for life I'm taking you down with me retard" I sigh and look at the text, then back to Edward who was next to me, he was looking at Bella, why did they all pick on me, I was the easy target that's why, well fuck them I'm tired of it.

"Alright we're here," Jasper says as he pulls into our drive way. The three girls look at us and then our house, it was huge to say the most. We all hurry into the house to pack our stuff, I just hope our pranks don't get us into to much trouble.

**APOV**

Arww they're so sweet, all of them, but Jasper wow, I thought he was fit the last time I saw him, but now, he didn't tell me he was back here, that's what's got me thinking, did he really forget about me, because I didn't forget about him, never, I haven't been with anyone since he left and that was two years ago, its sad and depressing but I just couldn't handle being with someone else when my heart was with him, on the other hand, it's a little worrying that my dad got attacked by a rotten egg, that's quite worrying, it could have been anyone, most likely a student, he's not a liked teacher, in fact he's probably the worlds most hated teacher, but he does teach good, and has a good sense of humour if only the students listened.

"He's so cute," Rose said dreamily twiddling a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Mike who," I say clearing my throat, Bella stifles a small giggle.

"Hey you two cant say much, your both falling over Jasper and Edward, I saw the way you two connected in the field Bella, you could have snogged his face of there and then and Alice you haven't seen Jasper in donkeys years, and once you see him again you fall all over him, how do you even know they like you AY," she says, yeah Mike was still a touchy subject.

"Ohh Touchy," Bella says, that's all that was said for about five minuets.

"Sorry," Rose huffed.

"It's okay," Me and Bella say just before the boys get back into the car.

"I'm sorry too," I whisper back behind her, she smiles.

"So were to next," Jasper asked.

"First mine, then Rose's and then to Bella's," this was going to be great.

* * *

><p>"I'll be like five minuets I say getting out of the car to retrieve my stuff.<p>

"Mum I'm home," I call out.

"Up hear sweetheart," Mum called from the bathroom!

"Rotten kids, stupid punks, I'll get them and then they wont be happy," My dad said into the toilet, my mum was on the floor patting his back as he throws up, gross.

"Who did this dad," I ask raising and eyebrow.

"The fucking-" once again he throws up into the toilet, I just sigh.

"I'm going to pack my stuff," I smile for tonight. Once I had packed my stuff, I hurry down stairs trying to ignore my dads cursing and the sound of him throwing up.

"I'm ready," I sing as I step into the car, I was happy when Jaspers face lit up, see he did still like me.

**RPOV**

I sigh in contentment as Emmet's thumb smoothes up and down a bit of my hand. I had only just met him but I already know he's so much better than Mike. His dark brown eyes were stunning and he had a smile that could make me melt to my shoes. Unlike Alice I was planning to invite all of them in, have something to eat or something like that, my mother always taught me good hospitality is the key to anyone's hearts.

"Alright here we are," Emmet says calmly, I bite my lip, his voice was so sweet, like strawberry's.

"common I'm inviting everyone in, cant leave you out here now can I," I wink at Emmet and he goes red, I grab his hand and lead him into my house, as the others follow I heard Bella giggle, ether she's laughing at me or Edwards making her melt to the ground. Everyone follows me into the kitchen.

"Oh please sit," I say pointing to the chairs and table in the corner, as I look in the fridge I spot some strawberry's, strawberry's and sugar, oh sweet…! I take the strawberry's out place the strawberry's on the table in front of all of them, then I take the sugar and pour it all over them. lovely.

"dig In," I smile I leave the room to go pack, I had a draw for emergence's like this, straightener's, make up clothes, popcorn, movies all of it, for our awesome sleepovers. I rush back down stairs, no one had touched the strawberry's. I frown.

"Hey don't you like strawberry's and sugar." I look at the girls then at the boys.

"Sorry chick, just not in the mood," Bella says.

"I'm still full from my McDonalds," Alice mused, because nether of us really got any food form there.

"What about you boys?" I say turning to the three boys in the corner.

"Do you like strawberry's and sugar,"

"Yeah we do," Emmet smiled, Edward looked at him, and must have stood on his for or something because, Emmet's knee went up and banged the table, making it shake.

"Try one then," I say pushing the plate towards them..

"Um I'm good,"

"All of you, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you, try one," I was only playing them, I had no idea why they wouldn't try it. They all take one.

"Eat, eat," I say putting the strawberry's in their hands to their mouths. Each one of them was eyeing their strawberry, what the fuck is going on!. Slowly they all ate their strawberry, chewing slowly and swallowing.

"See was that so hard," I smile at them, taking the plate and throwing them in the bin.

"Wait why don't you try one?" Edward asks. I smile.

"I don't like strawberry's,"

**EPOV- Edward**

We're going to have the shits tonight, dammit.

**JPOV**

Fucking retard why did he say we liked it, well that turned in our faces.

**EPOV- Emmet**

Well that was yummy.

**BPOV**

What was up with the guys, they were making funny faces and holding their tummy's, was one strawberry really that bad.

"You alright?" Alice says to Jasper.

"Yeah, yeah fine," He gasps like he was going to throw up.

"Bella when I get to your place, do you think I could use your bathroom?" Jasper almost whines.

"Yeah, but you'll have to be careful of my dad,"

"I need to go," Emmet moaned.

"Me too," Edward says, trying to open the door.

"Hey what are you doing," I say taking his hand away from the door, Edward stops looks at our hands and smiles.

"Nothing,"

"Alright Bella, is this your house, please say this is," Jasper said barley stopping the car.

"Yeah it is,"

"Thanks," All the boys rush out the car open and try to open the front door, its locked retards.

"You want the keys to my door," I yell, Edward comes running over and takes the keys, rushes to my front door opens it and what I can tell rush upstairs to my bathroom.

"What did you put in those strawberry's Rose?" Alice giggled, rose shrugged her shoulders. Rose and Alice grab their stuff then go upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>" So yeah we put food colouring in their pool, they freaked out and thought it was blood," Edward chuckles, it seemed messed up but I laughed anyway!<p>

"Bella you in there," My mum said from the other side of the door.

"Shit," I whisper.

"Quick hide," I whisper, shoving all of the boys into my closet.

"Come in mum," I say sweetly, mum push's the door open with two pizza boxes in her hand.

"Hi girls, here love," she says setting the pizza's down on my desk.

"Thanks mum," I smile

"Have fun kids," She says smiling, leaving the doom.

"Ahhh, who's that," Emmet screams loudly, rushing out of my oversized wardrobe.

"Emmet," Edward and Jasper yell as the come tumbling out of my wardrobe, falling on each other.

"You stupid idiot it was only me,"

"No, no it wasn't, this kid in there had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, like a guy version of Bella," Emmet trembled, sitting down in the corner.

"Seth," I whisper, he always finds some way to ruin my good time.

"Seth get your ass out of there," Seth steps out of my wardrobe.

"Hey," He says hands in pockets.

"Why were you in there,"

"In my defence I was in Narnia, until teddy bear over there ratted me out," He smirks.

"Go away, you stupid person, I thought little brothers were suppose to be nice?" I moan

"Okay, I'm sure dad knows you have boys over, I'll just go remind him,"

"Stop, fine what do you want?" I sigh in frustration.

"One of those pizzas, the rest of that pop corn and I want to borrow Paranormal activity 2," I was prepared to negotiate with him.

"Half the pizza, the rest of the pop corn and paranormal activity one, you haven't even seen the first paranormal activity, why do you want to watch the second one first," He shrugged his shoulders, took what I had said he could then left. prick.

"Sorry you alright Emmet?" I look kindly at him, as Rose comforts him rubbing his back. Edward moves closer to me and puts his hand lazily on my shoulder, Alice and Jasper were talking to each other sweetly making each other giggle, who knew a funny day could turn into a romantic day in just a look and a heart beat.

* * *

><p>"Common," I giggle. Holding Edwards hand and towing them out to our massive swimming pool, it wasn't going to be the best idea we might get caught, but it was going to be hilarious, fun and maybe even more romantic. I run to the swimming pool in only my a tank top and pyjama shorts.<p>

"Bella stop," Edward yells, but I'm giggling to much to listen.

I jump in, expecting a nice warm pool when….

"AAAAHHHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS," I scream at the mushy, clear stuff I was now standing in, it was cold and slimy, I shudder.

"Ew,ew,ew Alice Rose, help me out please," I yell.

"Who did this," I scream as Rose and Alice help me out. I look at the boys, not meaning to blame them. They both point at Emmet, who then puts his hands out.

"What," I whisper.

"did you do this?" I yell at them, Edward steps closer.

"I can explain,"

"Yeah you better," Me Alice and Rose all stand next to each other.

"I need the shitter," Jasper suddenly moaned.

"So do I," Emmet followed him as he followed Jasper to a near by bush. A series of moaning and yelling along with farting when on, lets say it smelt bad. We all start to hold out noses.

"Ohh that's disgusting," Alice moaned.

"Ohh fuck you guys smell fucking awful, even worse than when Alice tripped and landed head first in horse shit," Rose heaved, they both go red.

"Rose, that was a secret," Alice moaned.

"Explain," I say turning to back Edward, he takes a small breath.

"Well me Emmet, and Jasper all had this prank list, of pranks we had to do to people who had pissed us off,"

"Alice, it was Edward who shoved the rotten egg in your dads mouth, because he had told our parents that Edward had got with some girl," Jasper confessed.

"But in my defence I didn't know they were rotten eggs," Edward says simply.

"You did what I-"

"And Rose we put some shit stuff in your sugar that makes you go to the shits ever five minuets," Emmet says shyly.

"Is that why you lot have been going to the toilet so much?" Rose pointed out, they nod their heads, Me Rose and Alice burst out into laughter.

"Serves you right, suckers," Rose laughed wiping a tear away.

"I didn't eat my strawberry," Edward says taking it out of his pocket.

"But you've been going to the toilet all night?" I ask confused.

"I pretended, If I didn't then those two idiots would suspect something, and when I tell them what I did they would probably be pissed because they didn't think of it," Edward chucked, this was nothing to be laughing about.

"So what about my dad what did he do?" Rose asked, folding her arms in her lap.

"He hid my cape in school and wont give it back," Emmet says loudly.

"No he didn't, we did, you were just so embarrassing in it, the fucking bat man cape had to go," Jasper mussed. Emmet looked upset, I got to say, I do feel sorry for him.

"And what about my dad," I say sternly, stepping forwards to Edward so we were face to face, I was trying hard to keep my cool.

"He accused Jasper of setting a fire of in a field when he didn't and almost got him sent to jail," Edward says, wiping some sweat away from his forehead.

"So you-" I couldn't get another word in because Edward connected our lips, I didn't object, all of my anger flowed out of me, everything I was about to say I forgot, I became speechless. As Edward slowly takes his lips away from mine, I look at him and smile. Now that's what I'm talking about. I look around to see Jasper and Alice going at it, tongues in all, and then I see Rose And Emmet share a sweet kiss, she was happy again. Well this turned out to be the best day ever.

"This doesn't mean your instantly of the hook," I say to Edward, I look at Rose and Alice, they nod their heads.

"You stupid,"

"Idiotic,"

"fucking retards," We say in turn, we start to push thme further back, they try to get a word in, but we wouldn't let them.

"Now you are going to get what you really deserve," I ponder. I saw Rose push Emmet first, then Alice followed, I look at Edward in the face, and smile.

"Please don't,"

"To late," I push him into our mushy swimming pool, all of them looked sticky ticked off, and fucking funny.

"Ew squashy," Emmet moaned

"Smile," I say they all look up at me just enough so I could take a picture on my phone.

"Bella don't-"

"Sent to facebook," I smile.

"Now you'll know don't mess with us or our family's," Rose giggled helping Emmet out of the mush, my phone started to vibrate, it was… Jacob?

"Guys shush," I answer my phone and put it on loud speaker.

"BELLA DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT-" Jacob shouted into the phone, I laugh.

"Sorry wrong number," I say loudly into the phone. Edward came up behind me and hugged me with his cold mush covered hands, lovely.

"Bella love Is that you out here," The front door opened and there was my dad. FUCK.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you Like Comment please!<strong>


End file.
